DragonBall Chronicles: Chapter 2
Dragonball Chronicles Blood Saga Chapter 2: Secrecy Unfolds One Year Later Reigo: Hiya, Ha, Hiya! *pant* *pant* HIYA! Bulla Enters Bulla: What the hell are you doing to the couch? Reigo: uhhh.... ummm.... Practicing? I have no sparring partner. Bulla: And so... you're letting it all on the couch? Reigo: ummm... Pretty much hehe. Bulla: Sooooooo..... Did Master Roshi's training pay off? Reigo: I guess so. Check this out Reigo teleports behind Bulla Reigo: 'Sup Bulla: OH MY GOD! YOU SHOULD STOP DOING THAT! YOU LANDED ON TOP OF ME THE LAST TIME YOU DID THAT! Reigo: Yeah.... But I've mastered it now. And besides, It's not like you could do anything about it. Bulla: Oh just shut up. I've been beating up my god damn relatives for the past 3 years. Reigo: Really? Bulla: Hell yeah. Wanna see? Reigo: ummm.... ok? Bulla Assumes Fighting Position Bulla: Fight me already! Reigo Assumes Fighting Position Reigo: Alrighty..... Wait, you're a girl where the hell do i hit you? Bulla Slaps Reigo into the couch. Master Roshi Enters Dojo Bulla: Nitwit Roshi: What have you two done to my couch? Bulla: Ask Reigo. Reigo: YOU were the one who slapped me into the couch! Roshi: So i guess you read that book i gave you? Bulla: Of course i did. Reigo: What book? Bulla: The Art of Whupping Yo butt Reigo: Whatever. Roshi: It's a good book! Reigo: Wait. You told me to wait here for you. Something about this prophecy. I've been waiting for 2 whole hours and you still haven't shown me zilch. Roshi dusts out a book Roshi: Reigo. Come here. Reigo: Yeah? Roshi: I'm thinking it's time. Reigo: Time for what exactly? Roshi: Time for you to learn the truth Reigo: And you're gonna make me read "The Art of Whupping Yo Butt"? Roshi: NO! just listen to me. Bulla: This is getting interesting. Roshi: Do you know what happened to your whole family? Reigo: They all died hunting for the grave of the Z Fighters? Roshi: No, you see. Ten years ago you're whole village was burned down. Reigo: Do you need to tell me that? Roshi: Do you know who caused the fire? Reigo: Uncle Ken threw his lighter into a candle. Roshi: Wrong. It was the Raijin clan. Bulla: Wait, i know that story. Roshi: Well what "Happened" Bulla: One of the villagers burned it down. Roshi: You're wrong too. What actually happened to the village is... Roshi: Let's go! Reigo: But how will we get there? Bulla: Yeah, I don't want to hike another 10 miles like last time. You practically thrashed my bike. Roshi: And how was that my fault? Bulla: Look in the mirror. Reigo: OK, JUST STOP IT. Now answer my question. How in the world will we get there? It's half way across the country! Roshi: I thought you might ask that. Now just shout out 'Nimbus!' Reigo: And let me guess. A cloud will come shooting out of the sky. Roshi: Just try it. Reigo: NIMBUS! Nimbus Cloud An Hour Later... At the Tournament Raijin Spy: Do you think they'll show up? Marui: Of course they'll show up. It was a genius plan to sponsor the World Tournament. Raijin Spy 2: Well if what you say is true... Then we will finally eradicate the whole Fuujin Clan at last! END OF CHAPTER